


Would You Let Her?

by Pious_Erika



Category: RWBY
Genre: A discusion between my OC and Ozpin that has been in my head and I want to get it on paper, Gen, but nay my brain won't stop thinking about it, no idea when this is supposed to take place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Ozpin is asked by Sebastian a simple question.





	Would You Let Her?

**Author's Note:**

> A very simple question.

"Ozpin, Your Ozpin?" Sebastian asked in an amused confusion. Seb was staring down at the young boy, though he was currently boy in appearance alone. 

"Yes, Yes I am Sebastian" Ozpin sighed, but smiled "It is good to see you, it's been what, 15 years?" Ozpin asked polietly. 

"17, And Honestly I Never Planned On Seeing You Again." Distaste started to fill Seb's voice. Seb began to look over Teams RWBY and JNR and Qrow. "Quite A Group You Have Here. I Wonder What You Offered To Bring Them Into Your Inner Circle" 

Ozpin looked guilty "Circumstances are dire, You must realize" Ozpin started mildy shooting but Sebastian cut him off with a literally glowing look.

"I Am Not Upset At Your Inner Circle Growing, Or Even That You Are Recruiting Children. Circumstances Are Dire I Know And I Assume These Children Must Be Exceptional, It Just Makes Me Think Of How You Tried To Recruit Team KNGS Back In The Day, And How You Trained Us." Sebastian explained, Eyes ceasing their glow.

Ozpin was shocked and midly dumbfounded. "I never harmed or forced you to do anything" Ozpin stated, controlled anger in his voice. 

"Me, No. You Wanted Kaine. The Perfect Soldier. Nissa, Gold and I were nice bonuses, but Kaine was the prize." Sebastian stated, contempt and mild smugness dripping in his voice. 

Ozpin was further dumbfounded and upset, lacking a retort. 

"Tell Me Ozpin, Under These Circumstances, Would You Have Let Kaine Go So Easily?" Sebastian asked as he started to leave the room. 

"I OFFICIATED HER AND NISSA'S WEDDING" Ozpin shouted in anger. 

"You Did. I Was Best Man. What I Mean Is, Under These Circumstances, With The Grimm And Heretics At Our Door, Would You Have Let Her, Be Well, Her?" Sebastian asked as plainly as possible. 

Ozpin was left utterly dumbfounded and shocked, with the gears in his head almost visibly turning to produce an answer that would not come. 

"Would Have You Let The Perfect Soldier, A Product Of Centuries Of Eugenics, Bred And Initially Raised To Kill, Become A Simple House Wife And Mother That Wants For Nothing But Peace? Would You Have Let Such An Agent Pass You Up Now? Would You Have Even Let Her Become Kaine? Let Her Be Her?" Sebastian asked, using his angry preacher voice that he had practiced since he could talk. 

Ozpin could not respond, and everyone but Seb looked worried. That was all the answer Seb needed. Seb turned to leave the building. 

Seb resigned himself with a sigh "This Is Why I Left. You Focus So Much On The Big Picture That You Forget The Importance Of The Little Things That Make Life Worth Living". 

Before Seb left the building, he turned at turned his attention 

"Fair The Well Children. I Wish We Could Have Met Under Better Circumstances. May The Earth Mother Guide Us Together Again But Under Better Times", Seb said with genuine regret in his voice, and then left the building. 

Nora was the first to speak after he left, "Who the Fuck was that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kaine was a child soldier. She is also a trans woman.  
> http://pious-smasher.tumblr.com/tagged/rwby-oc for more info on my ocs.  
> For context I love Ozpin as a character but this convo got stuck in my head as an idea  
> Yes Seb talks with Kanaya's quirk. I decided that for this fic and so shall it be for all his appearances.


End file.
